Arnold Perlstein
Arnold Matthew Perlstein 'is a main character in ''The Magic School Bus Rides Again. In Hero Sluggers, she becomes one of the members of the Hero Sluggers team in service of the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance to fight against both crime and evil, along with the rest of Ms. Frizzle's class (except for Phoebe), including Janet Perlstein and Mikey Ramon. Biography *'''Full Name: Arnold Matthew Perlstein *'Nickname': Brave Eagle *'Callsign': Alpha Mike Papa *'Age': 10 *'Hometown': Walkerville *'Gender': Male *'Species': Human *'Martial Arts': German jiu-jutsu, German school of fencing, ringen, boxing, fencing, judo, karate, kickboxing, mixed martial arts, freestyle wrestling, Greco-Roman wrestling, inbuan wrestling, taekwondo, aikido, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, eskrima, muay Thai, sambo, Wing Chun, professional wrestling, sumo, Krav Maga and Kapap *'Aura Animals': Chamois, red fox, greater horseshoe bat, bicolor shrew, European badger, wild boar, European pine marten, Alpine ibex, Arabian oryx, fire salamander, sand cat, Arabian leopard, hyla savignyi, marbled polecat, mountain gazelle, caracal, polebates syriacus, bald eagle, golden eagle, white-tailed eagle, harpy eagle, Steller's sea eagle, crowned eagle, wedge-tailed eagle, common buzzard, booted eagle, Philippine eagle, black kite, white-bellied sea eagle, eastern imperial eagle, short-toed snake eagle, martial eagle, Eurasian sparrowhawk, northern goshawk, Bonelli's eagle, black eagle, red-tailed hawk, Spanish imperial eagle, African fish eagle, Haast's eagle, brahminy eagle, black-chested buzzard-eagle, crested serpent eagle, lesser spotted eagle, ornate hawk-eagle, griffon vulture, Harris's hawk, crested eagle, red kite, steppe eagle, little eagle, bearded vulture, mountain hawk-eagle, black-winged kite, greater spotted eagle, black-and-white hawk-eagle, long-crested eagle, shikra, red-backed hawk, Egyptian vulture, changeable hawk-eagle, sharp-shinned hawk, Javan hawk-eagle, tawny eagle, cinerous vulture, ferruginous hawk, crested honey buzzard and long-legged buzzard *'Superpowers': Superhuman intelligence, bravery, petrification, superhuman vision, bouncing ball production, water control, invulnerability, magnetic manipulation, density control, empathy, mind reading, elasticity, telepathy, prehensile tongue, fire control, superhuman endurance, offspring detection, microwave control, enhanced lung capacity, life vision, solar absorption, 360-degree vision, lightning control, skin hardening, dermal armor, stone mimicry, enhanced stamina, superhuman strength, superhuman senses, multilingualism, crack shot, gravity control, weapon hands, steel mimicry, immortality, prehensile tendrils, psionic blast, reality warping and undead summoning *'Tricks': Spinning vault and thief vault *'Catchphrase': "Arnold Perlstein, couldn't be better or worse!" *'Franchise of Origin': The Magic School Bus Rides Again (Netflix) Personality Arnold M. Perlstein is very cowardly and is always hoping for a normal field trip. He is very cautious and slightly superstitious but very intelligent. He has car sickness and slightly dislikes field trips as they may bring him out of his safe zone just to learn things. He has coulrophobia like the Seeker and enjoys the company of Liz, Wanda, and Valerie. He is always prejudicing Fiona's field trips, but sometimes he enjoys them. Appearance Arnold now has straight red hair, and he has green eyes. He wears square glasses, a light yellow shirt, a green sweater, blue jeans and brown work boots. In Hero Sluggers, she wears a new Hero Slugger outfit, which green boxng shorts (with yellow stripes on each side of them and blue cycling shorts underneath), white socks and brown boxing boots while keeping his glasses as well, and like all the boys, he will be shirtless, all according to the Hero Slugging Code (while all the girls wear sports bras at the same time). He will be wearing a green mouthguard, a green-and-yellow wristwatch and a pair of green-and-yelllow fingerless MMA gloves when in combat, and in case of harsh weather conditions, a lavender-and-indigo boxing robe. Etymology "Arnold" means 'brave eagle,' and Arnold is a coward (though he's braver than he's usually made out to be). The last name "Perlstein" means 'pearl stone.' Category:Characters Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again Characters Category:Hero Sluggers Category:Children Category:Preteens Category:Walkerville Citizens Category:Males Category:Humans Category:German Jiu-Jutsu Practitioners Category:German School of Fencing Practitioners Category:Ringen Practitioners Category:Boxing Practitioners Category:Fencing Practitioners Category:Judo Practitioners Category:Karate Practitioners Category:Kickboxing Practitioners Category:Mixed Martial Arts Practitioners Category:Freestyle Wrestling Practitioners Category:Greco-Roman Wrestling Practitioners Category:Inbuan Wrestling Practitioners Category:Taekwondo Practitioners Category:Aikido Practitioners Category:Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu Practitioners Category:Eskrima Practitioners Category:Muay Thai Practitioners Category:Sambo Practitioners Category:Wing Chun Practitioners Category:Professional Wrestling Practitioners Category:Sumo Practitioners Category:Krav Maga Practitioners Category:Kapap Practitioners Category:Chamois Auras Category:Red Fox Auras Category:Greater Horseshoe Bat Auras Category:Bicolor Shrew Auras Category:European Badger Auras Category:Wild Boar Auras Category:European Pine Marten Auras Category:Alpine Ibex Auras Category:Arabian Oryx Auras Category:Fire Salamander Auras Category:Sand Cat Auras Category:Arabian Leopard Auras Category:Hyla Savignyi Auras Category:Marbled Polecat Auras Category:Mountain Gazelle Auras Category:Caracal Auras Category:Polebates Syriacus Auras Category:Bald Eagle Auras Category:Golden Eagle Auras Category:White-Tailed Eagle Auras Category:Harpy Eagle Auras Category:Steller's Sea Eagle Auras Category:Crowned Eagle Auras Category:Wedge-Tailed Eagle Auras Category:Common Buzzard Auras Category:Booted Eagle Auras Category:Philippine Eagle Auras Category:Black Kite Auras Category:White-Bellied Sea Eagle Auras Category:Eastern Imperial Eagle Auras Category:Short-Toed Snake Eagle Auras Category:Martial Eagle Auras Category:Eurasian Sparrowhawk Auras Category:Northern Goshawk Auras Category:Bonelli's Eagle Auras Category:Black Eagle Auras Category:Red-Tailed Hawk Auras Category:Spanish Imperial Eagle Auras Category:Lesser Spotted Eagle Auras Category:Ornate Hawk-Eagle Auras Category:Griffon Vulture Auras Category:Harris's Hawk Auras Category:Crested Eagle Auras Category:Red Kite Auras Category:Steppe Eagle Auras Category:Little Eagle Auras Category:Bearded Vulture Auras Category:Mountain Hawk-Eagle Auras Category:Black-Winged Kite Auras Category:Greater Spotted Eagle Auras Category:Black-and-White Hawk-Eagles Category:Long-Crested Eagle Auras Category:Shikra Auras Category:Red-Backed Hawk Auras Category:Egyptian Vulture Auras Category:Changeable Hawk-Eagle Auras Category:Sharp-Shinned Hawk Auras Category:Javan Hawk-Eagle Auras Category:Tawny EagleAuras Category:Cinerous Vulture Auras Category:Ferruginous Hawk Auras Category:Crested Honey Buzzard Auras Category:Long-Legged Buzzard Category:Superhuman Intelligence Users Category:Bravery Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Superhuman Vision Users Category:Bouncing Ball Production Users Category:Water Control Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magnetic Manipulation Users Category:Density Control Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Mind Reading Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Prehensile Tongue Users Category:Fire Control Users Category:Superhuman Endurance Users Category:Offspring Detection Users Category:Microwave Control Users Category:Enhanced Lung Capacity Users Category:Life Vision Users Category:Solar Absorption Users Category:360-Degree Vision Users Category:Lightning Control Users Category:Skin Hardening Users Category:Dermal Armor Users Category:Stone Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Stamina Users Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Superhuman Senses Users Category:Multilingualism Users Category:Crack Shot Users Category:Gravity Control Users Category:Weapon Hands Users Category:Steel Mimicry Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Prehensile Tendril Users Category:Psionic Blast Users Category:Reality Warping Users Category:Undead Summoning Users Category:Spinning Vault Users Category:Thief Vault Users Category:Square Glasses Wearers Category:Netflix Characters Category:Redhaired Characters Category:Straight-Haired Characters Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Freckled Characters Category:Shirtless Characters Category:Boxing Shorts Wearers Category:Cycling Shorts Wearers Category:Normal Sock Wearers Category:Boxing Boots Wearers